


Look What I Found

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, I don't ship it but BOY am I kinda soft now for it??? WHO KNEW?, M/M, Rare Pairings, Teasing, welp I did this to flex on some people LMAO!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asahi always messes up Hiyori's order purposely to get a reaction, but the reason he teases him is kinda unknown at first... Hiyori is basically a Karen.
Relationships: Shiina Asahi/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Look What I Found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this to flex on some people who love Asahi but HATE Hiyori. Aka a lot of AsaIku shippers! :p Get fucked! (No hate, I used to ship it!) There are a few cusses in here, but you gotta expect it in my writing!  
> Kudos and comments always make my day so if you like it please do encourage me!!  
> I wrote this in a few hours while hyped on coffee, sorry for any grammar mistakes/typos you may encounter! ♥  
> Thank you!~ Hope you enjoy!~ ♥

Rush hour is a pain. Asahi loathes working upfront to help with taking orders but it’s something he’s willing to do. He’s good at keeping the energy bubbly and fun. His smile and vivacious attitude really keeps things afloat throughout the workplace. His heartwarming smile would mirror on every customer’s face.

Eventually, a familiar face comes in, the chimes cling about, Asahi instinctively looks to see the customer to give them a smile despite him waiting on someone else. He is the king of hospitality, or he thinks so at least. This customer that arrived was someone who always gives him an attitude.

He detests this person but still always tries to wear a smile.

The customer looks dead at Asahi, not really frowning but still appearing to not be happy about his existence. Maybe he’s looking past him? Not seeing him? Or… maybe he’s annoyed but not completely content with showing his dissatisfaction at the fact Asahi will be waiting on him.

The line moves too fast now, the customer he wishes didn’t exist is approaching and he has to swallow his clear distaste and crack that smile with force.

“Good morning, what can I help you with? We have different specials for the month of May.” Asahi guides the customer's eyes to the board above him, but he doesn’t lose eye contact. Awkward.

“I want an iced black coffee, light ice. You know I don’t change my order.” His voice is cold.

“Sorry, uh,” Asahi’s heart skips, he’s annoyed but the customer's sheer uptight attitude is kinda causing his body to ache. Is he annoyed? Maybe. Something else he can’t pinpoint at this moment? Probably. “Uh, can I get a name then?” Asahi punches in the coffee order wrong.

The man who stands barely taller than him just sighs, “Put it under Tono.”

Asahi's mind doesn’t rest, his mouth spits out stupid words before his brain can catch up to what his mouth is doing, “First names only.” A weird yet playful smirk runs across his face.

“Really?” He says.

“Yep!” Asahi almost lets out a laugh but he surprisingly resists it.

“Hiyori...”

“Okay, Hiyori~ I have that down. Your total is on the screen!” His voice is almost musical. The pitches are in perfect sync and elegantly placed.

This annoyed Hiyori a little but he bites his cheek, no point in fighting, he’s not worth it. He’s not particularly in a good mood, things have been stressful for him. He uses pettiness and snide remarks to mask his pain but he lets this slide. He’s not worth the effort.

Hiyori pays with silence and walks to the side, noticing Asahi was the one making his coffee. He eyes him like a hawk. Asahi always messes his order up. Probably purposely, he never dares ask for the manager, he just annoyingly goes back and tells him to remake it. _He’s either really trying to piss him off or fucking stupid,_ Hiyori thinks.

He notices it! Asahi is adding things to his coffee. “Oi! Stop, you’re ruining it.”

Asahi smiles with his teeth as he continues to add the extra things making sure his back is to Hiyori.

“It’s better this way, Hiyori~” He’s still holding his laugh in, making his smile impossible for Hiyori to see.

“I didn’t pay for a sugary death trap, I paid for real coffee.” He’s getting Hiyori’s last nerve. Stress builds up and now his coffee order is being blatantly disregarded. He didn’t pay for sugar. It’s insulting and it’s basically the straw that broke the camel's back.

“I need to speak to your manager because you’re super incompetent.” 

Asahi laughs. It’s his time to shine!

“I _am_ the manager, what do you have a problem with? Can I help you?” The smug look on Asahi’s face as he says this causes Hiyori’s eyes to widen and his heart to dip to his stomach.

Hiyori has let his loneliness swell inside him. He’s let university stress him out. He’s let his errands and work fuck his sleep up and waste his precious free time. He’s at his wits’ end.

If he was able to cry he would but it’s more of a boil of frustration and anger? He refuses to raise his voice in public but boy does he want to. This man pisses him off.

“Why do you mess my order up, you really hate me more than every human in existence? You act as if I killed your damn family.” It was the nicest he could be in public. He’s glad he pushed his intense rage down. He wants answers though, why does Asahi hate him so much to always mess his order up. This cafe is the closest to his dorm and classes and so it’s most convenient. 

Asahi was still facing away from Hiyori but his toothy grin fell off his face. This isn’t something he would normally do to someone purposely. Why does he do this to Hiyori? He’s confused and feels guilt build up inside him. Happiness and positivity is what he strives to spread to everyone but it’s clearly not. He could sense a weird hurt in Hiyori’s voice. As if this ruined his day.

Asahi sighs internally, chokes up a sympathetic smile to Hiyori. “I’m sorry.” It’s as genuine as Asahi gets. The feelings he has aren’t known but he’s certainly ashamed that, what he thought was teasing, could cause someone pain. It seems petty to be upset over coffee but he figures the man passed the counter has hardships. The wrong coffee order was probably a slap in the face while he’s down on the ground. Asahi genuinely means his apology and he fully turns to show his remorse. “Honestly, I’m sorry. I-”

“Why do you hate me this much, answer the damn question!” Hiyori hates the idea of someone hating him for no reason. He has very low self-esteem as it is. No one hates Hiyori more than Hiyori does. He vehemently tries to keep his cool. Public places aren’t for causing scenes.

They stare for a moment at each other. Is it hate? 

“I just tease you, uhh, I don’t hate you necessarily, sorry.” Asahi’s telling the truth or at least he thinks he is. He’s stammering though, causing the tone to sound disingenuous. He’s worried.

Hiyori lowers his head, “Why? Do you like ruining only my day? Why?” Hiyori’s demands are surprisingly soft-spoken.

“I honestly don’t mean to ruin it,” The words flow fast and he dumps the coffee down the sink. “I’ll stop teasing you, I’ll remake it and is there anything you want? I can give it to you free of charge. A pastry? A sandwich. Your pick.”

Hiyori is taken aback by the offer, he’s actually really hungry after swim practice but he would hate to impose too much, so he looks around the boards above and in the case for a cheap food item. He settles on an egg breakfast sandwich. Egg dishes are his favorite and it’s not too much of a dig at the company’s pocket.

Asahi tells another employee to start it for him while he makes the black iced coffee with light ice. Handing it to Hiyori with what Asahi thinks is the most genuine smile he can give. “I won’t mess it up anymore.” Their hands lightly touch, both think to themselves racing thoughts of embarrassingly warm nature. Both males' hands are soft to the touch. 

Hiyori sobs up a smile, letting the feud to rest, six feet under. No point if Asahi apologizes, actually corrects the order, and on top of all that offers the free food item. The sob sound was audible, it wasn’t out of sadness but it came up due to him letting his frustration out. It was a therapeutic sob.

“Y-you okay, dude?” Asahi’s face grew surprised.

Hiyori just gave his usual smile, nothing really behind it though he wishes it was genuine. It hasn’t been genuine in years. “Yeah, I got choked up by the kind gesture I guess.”

Asahi’s mind flushes, he buys the smile and smiles even bigger. “Yeah! I try to be nice but I guess I can be a dick accidentally! I really meant no harm. Please keep coming back, I’d love to serve you more!”

His straightforwardness catches Hiyori off guard and he stammers and shifts. He looks around, his face growing pink, “I- uhh.” He finally finds the redheads eyes, “Mm~ Will do!” He bows and his face is still red.

Eventually, the egg sandwich order is ready, Asahi and the employee who crafted it apologize for the wait, though it’s free? Hiyori understands. He decides to take a seat and slowly enjoys his coffee and sandwich. The sandwich was something that was actually pretty good. He thinks the next time he comes in he’ll order it… he hopes to see Asahi too.

~•━•━•~

A week has passed. Hiyori’s schoolwork is still stressing him out, a second-year shouldn’t feel this stressed in May of all months. Still near the beginning of the year. But luckily his sleep has been relatively satisfying. He feels he deserves a treat. Seeing Asahi and that coffee and sandwich duo is really all he can think about as he swims.

His practice moves smoothly, his times aren’t really improving but they’re still stable and not showing signs of decline anytime soon. He just needs to work on balance as soon as possible. The cafe is a good place to do it. After practice, he happily packs his things to swing by. His laptop is with him and he plans on making a training regimen alongside notes that will help him succeed in the areas he’s either lacking or staying stagnant in. Sleep, studying, training as well as cross-training, and diet are some of the elements he needs to focus on.

The familiar clings of the bells on the door rattle. Hiyori walks in relatively content, clutching his bag resting on his left shoulder. He notices the red hair and his heart skips. He’s actually happy to see him for the first time ever. Luckily it’s not too busy and he approaches the counter rather fast.

“It’s afternoon, you usually always came before noon.” Asahi lets out a nose exhale.

“I’m a swimmer and I have practice in the mornings and I decided to stay over, luckily it’s Saturday so I didn’t have class.” Hiyori shrugs and smiles, again… not genuine but he doesn’t feel genuine happiness anymore. He’s lost that part of him. Happiness is something he craves but it’s not in him right now, but he’s hopeful for the future.

“Wait! You swim too? Wow, I do too! What university? What stroke?” The questions rolled out of Asahi’s overly excited mouth.

“Oh, really?” Hiyori chuckles a bit to calm himself and hopefully lower Asahi’s intensity too, “I uh, go to Shimogami U. and I swim backstroke and freestyle!”

“Oh, you do two as well? I do butterfly and freestyle, guess we should race in free one day!” His smile bears teeth and his words are genuine and friendly.

“Sure, I don’t wanna keep you, I’ll just have what I had last time I came.” Hiyori started reaching for his card, “The sandwich was good, actually.”

Asahi punches his order in and promises not to mess with it, Hiyori’s good mood is something Asahi is happy to see. He does his order, other employees take over the register. The manager does have a trick up his sleeve though as he sees Hiyori sit near the window and situate himself.

He takes out a sharpie and finds the receipt. Smirking like a fool, he writes his number alongside a _txt me ;)_

Maybe it’s too much but he doesn’t care… Hiyori is rather cute and he seems like he could use someone... Whether it’s desperate or not he doesn’t care. He swallows his doubts and sticks the receipt on the cup and eventually makes his way to Hiyori. He bows and leaves, as his body turns his face flushes heavily and he goes to the back, afraid of rejection.

Hiyori doesn’t notice at first though, he starts with his sandwich since he’s feeling completely famished. But eventually, he notices the number and crappy English text slang and emoticon in his cup. He almost chokes but finds the will to swallow his food properly, afraid to make a scene.

The thoughts in his head are fast like a bullet. He’s flattered and honestly shocked anyone at all has an interest in him, let alone someone who before last week torment him with stupid wrong orders. Was his teasing a way of flirting? _Interesting,_ Hiyori thinks as he sips his correct coffee order.

~•━•━•~

 _Hiyori Tono:_ I am texting you.

Asahi feels the small vibration as he converses with his friend. “Sorry, Ikuya, hold on,” He checks and sees the name, his eyes widen and Ikuya just tilts his head a bit, confused.

“Asahi?” Ikuya bats his eyelashes in confusion.

“That, uhh… That cute guy with the glasses texted me back!”Asahi’s voice is loud and his excitement causes his words to spill at the speed of light. Ikuya was lucky he understood, Asahi’s manic voice can be hard to follow.

The redhead is vibrating, excited yet nervous. “W-what do I say back, he just said this...” He holds his phone up to his friend’s face. Ikuya backs away, annoyed he thinks Asahi believes he can see with his phone less than 4 centimeters from his face.

“Yeah uh, I can’t help you score,” Ikuya wants no part in helping Asahi get with a stranger, he’s not even seeing anyone himself. The person he’s fallen for is taken and he’s okay with that. His time will come eventually…

“Man, you’re not helpful with anything!” 

~•━•━•~

Hiyori is cooking dinner when he notices his phone screen lights up. He glances over as he taste tests his dish with curiosity. The food needs more in it but he can’t pinpoint it so he shifts to see Asahi had answered him. He smiles like a dork.

 _Asahi Shiina:_ you’re not giving me much to work with

Another one flashes as he reads the first one.

 _Asahi Shiina:_ so i guess i’ll start then!?? what are ya doing rn?

The way he texts is absolutely appalling.

 _Hiyori Tono:_ Can you act literate for a few minutes? I’m making dinner please give me a second.

He laughs to himself and sets his phone down. The teasing tables have turned.

~•━•━•~

Asahi is still out and about with Ikuya. They’re still conversing when Asahi gets that snide text from Hiyori. He checks his phone, cutting himself off from the conversation. His face turns red with embarrassment but he laughs.

“He literally implied that I’m illiterate.”

“Aren’t you?” Ikuya punches Asahi in the stomach metaphorically with his words.

“Damn you Ikuya! You make less sense than me sometimes!” Asahi snaps back.

“I get better literature and English grades than you, I’m at least literate in two languages. Your English and pronunciations are terrible.”

“Man, whatever!” Asahi begins to type on his phone.

 _Asahi Shiina:_ I’m not illiterate, I’m just lazy. Is this better?!

Hiyori is cooking dinner so he’s aware the reply won’t happen right away. No point in annoying him as he makes food, so Asahi sets his phone back into his pocket and starts back up with his original conversation with Ikuya. Surprisingly it’s easy enough for the two to kick back on the right foot.

~•━•━•~

The occasional flirting throughout the night escalated. Both swimmers have enough in common that they feel comfortable moving forward. The teasing will definitely still be a thing, it’s hard to get rid of. They’re polarizing but similar enough that’s not going to ruin them.

Things fall into place and mysterious things happen when you reach out and touch people’s hearts. But it’s almost inconvenient but Hiyori realizes he has to rework his regimen again. It’s funny though, things turning out the way they have actually helped him a lot. He doesn’t feel so lonely. He’s not bitter. He’s not alone… He’s loved and learning to love himself.


End file.
